heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-24 Who's the Blonde?
John Jones returns the smile, quite genuinely. "I doubt you are the only person around who isn't local. All of these heroes and powered beings...I have to assume some of them are space aliens, or extradimensional aliens, or..." He's still being nice and not reading her mind. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't want her guessing he is anything more than a man in a rumpled suit. A soft 'ah' sound comes from Sif and she chuckles softly, nodding her head. "I see now..." Finally, she makes her way onto the observaton deck, eyes closing and head lifting to allow the light rain to fall upon her face, the action seeming to bring a soft and almost affectionate smile to her face. "You handle the fact that I am not from this realm very well, my Lord." This is said softly, made more so by the fact that her head is upturned. "Well, I honestly feel there is no benefit to anyone in freaking out. You are not pointing a weapon at me, after all." He's fairly close to Sif, but does seem surprisingly relaxed for a human. "I would rather have a stranger with no weapon, than be shot at. Which, in my profession." It does happen. The sky above, once bright blue and sunny, suddenly darkens with rain heavy stomry gray clouds. The smell of rain and lightning barely held in check fills the air. For a long moment, nothing more than that seems to happen, and then... there is a peel of thunder. It's a loud cracking boom of sound, like a warrior's battle cry rending the battlefield, declaring to the gathered that the Lord of Storms approaches. Sif chuckles softly and opens her eyes just enough to glance at him. "I do not attack needlessly and never an innocent. And I use a sword." The sudden change in weather causes Sif's eyes to snap to the sky and a bright smile to light upon her face. "We're about to have company." Who says he's an innocent? He turns towards the weather. "Indeed?" Extending his senses outwards, the telepath seeks, for a moment, to see what lies behind the unexpected storm. His mind might, too, brush against Sif's. Interesting. Whoever is coming, it's a friend. Or perhaps a lover. Somebody who's presence she strongly desires, at any rate. A friend. A comrade. A lover. All of the above. And yes, Sif desires his presence. So much so she's practically bouncing in place physically. She may even go so far as to leap over the edge of the deck at this rate. "Aye. Someone from my realm." And there's no denying the love that runs as a undercurrent in her tone of voice. John Jones grins. "Somebody very important from your realm." He glances towards the storm, contemplating disappearing before he becomes a third wheel. Whoever Sif is, he doubts she would appreciate company for a date any more than any human woman. Or Martian, for that matter. The mind that the telepath brushes is as forceful as a storm, and yet as calm and clear with purpose as the eye of a hurricane. Thor draws near, flying toward the feel of the mind, drawn by that like a beacon. He hadn't a plan on where to appear, only that he would. It was that brush that peeked the Thunder God's attention and thereby could be said to have summoned him. Lightning arcs out, and a single blue-bright bolt streaks down and lances the balcony not far from Sif and John. When the flash fades, a man crouches. Dressed of a fashion to Sif, Thor, the Lord of Asgard, stands. He is all but resplended in his breast plate and leg greaves, red cape fluttering behind him in the winds as the storm that brought him begins to fade from the sky. In his hand, is Mjolnir, his battle hammer. Stormy blue eyes open and lift to take in that which stand before him. There would be nothing in Sif's mind that would even hint that John need to take his leave. In fact, she was enjoying the company. As the lightning strikes and then fades, her smile brightens. "Aye. Very. The Prince of my realm." And more. Thor's form stands and Sif watches, a soft smile dancing on her lips, from where she stands on the deck dressed in a long, flowing white skirt, flat black boots and a red, medieval style top. John stands not from her, dressed in a suit with an umbrella over his arm. This is the sight that would greet the Thunder God. John might have handled Swift's claims with aplomb, but Thor's precipitous arrival does actually make him jump. Not freak out, just...startle. "A prince." He studies Thor, although he has already pulled back his telepathy. There is no reason to read their minds, although he cannot avoid but sense what is between them. Quite a bit of attraction there, flowing through the ambient of the astral. At the same time, Sif does not seem concerned with his presence. So, for now, the detectve stays. The detective gets a quick warrior's assessment from Donar, before his gray-blue gaze shifts to Sif. A grin, almost more of a lop-sided smirk, spreads across his face. Hefting the hammer, Thor rests it upon his right shoulder. "My eyes doth see with joy and jubilation," he states, not hiding the way his gaze trails over her form before settling on her face. It is then that the Prince sweeps the hammer from his shoulder, bringing his arm across his chest. Left arm swept a bit away from him, Thor bows to Sif with quite the chilvalric flourish. "My Lady," he entones, voice filled with a swirling tornado of emotion, from humor to passion and all that lies between. "Thor. Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard. The God of Thunder." This is said to John almost in a reverent whisper. And the man...God...whatever...that she's betrothed too. Poised. Centered. Graceful. Collected. Patient. All these things are what Sif is supposed to be. And yet, when Thor eyes land on her, she is suddenly none of them. She waits for Thor to straighten and immediately dashes across the deck and practically pounces the poor God, throwing her body against his and her arms around his neck. Her face immediately buries itself in the crook of his neck and she inhales deeply. Sorry, Thor, no verbal greeting for the moment. Warrrior's assessment? Even Thor would be struggling to see past John's current persona to what lies beyond. He'll see an older guy, likely not without some experience in combat, but not standing like a warrior. In fact, as Sif tackle-hugs Thor, he relaxes a little bit. Neither of them is going to be causing trouble. Except, perhaps, for each other. A wistful look comes across his face, though, as he watches them...the expression of a man who is not jealous of either of them, simply of the relationship and bond between them. The introduction makes Thor grin with more than a little godly pride. He straightens, about to quip back a friendly 'you missed a few' when suddenly Sif's body is against his, her arms about his neck, her nose against his throat. His right hand drops the hammer to his feet to free his hands to press against her back. Lightning Bringer coils his arms about Sif's slighter waist, almost crushing her to his chest while his own nose and cheek rubs against her midnight locks; his stormy eyes drift closed in contentment. After all, the elder gentleman is no great threat, and so - for the moment - is summarily ignored. More important matters have his arms and thoughts. The hammer, when released, falls as any normal hammer would. But when it lands at his feet it moves not. Handle standing straight up, Mjolnir waits to be collected once more by its rightful bearer, unwavering and yet seeming to hum softly with the power of a storm. The sky above clears, the last of the gray clouds wisping away into nothing the exact heartbeat Thor's hand released the runic artifcat. His lips barely move as he whispers to Sif's ears, "My hands touch with joy, my beloved, my goddess, my Sif. ... You have been missed." Sif's fingers tangle in Thor's hair, holding him to her a moment or so. His whisper finished, she draws her head back to look up at him. Her ice-blue eyes shine brightly and her smile matches. "My heart has ached with your absence, my Lord, my love..." She is more than happy to simply stare at him a moment. To drink in his features. Finally, she glances over her shoulder and grins at John, even going so far as to blush slightly at yet... She doesn't apologize. "Allow me to make introductions... John, as I said, this is Thor." And then she grins at Thor. "And this is John. He has been keeping me company within the castle halls this day." John Jones does blush a little...after all, it would be appropriate, given the two of them are close to 'get a room' levels. "John Jones," he specifies, lest Thor think he only has the one name. One very common name, of course, by Earth standards. Unlike...Thor. He wonders if this is the actual deity, an alien impersonating him or an alien who was the actual deity. Certainly, they both have stronger minds than normal humans. Thor's eyes open as well, smile softening his rugged features as he likewise peers down into Sif's face. For how many eternal heartbeats does the pair peer into each other's eyes before she breaks that look and begins introductions. Thor follows smoothly, unperperped at the break in intimacy. Stepping from Sif, Donar holds out his strong right hand to John, a light grin on his face. "John Jones! Well met," he booms with gusto. "I thank thee for keeping my Goddess company within the walls of your castle. Your generosity of time shall not be forgotten. I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, Weilder of Mjölnir, God of Thunder and Lord of Storms, Son of Jord and Frigga, and the Scion of Asgard, among many other names mortals have gifted me," he states boldly. Sif smiles as she watches Thor greet John. She comes up to his side and grins at John himself. Her hand comes up to rest on Thor's back. The contact, after being apart, is comforting to her. "The castle belongs to the city, my love. He has walked through the halls and talked with me though. Explained that there are others here like us." As Thor starts rattling off that ever so long list of titles, Sif starts to laugh and her eyes shine brightly. It amuses her to no end how many things have been added on over the years! Either he is a god, in which case it would be unwise to anger him. Or he has the courage to impersonate one, in which case it would be even more unwise. John, thus, shakes hands with Thor, not too concerned about him damaging his hand. He assumes that the deity will be careful. "I'm afraid I'm just an old detective," he notes, almost amused. Thor's grip is firm, unyielding, and quite gentle. He shifts the grip to clasp John at the forearm, just below the elbow. His left hand comes up to clap John on the other shoulder. The clap is like the grip, and to lesser men might knock them about. "Age is to be respected, Elder, and thus there is no such thing as 'just old'," Thor states simply. If John is still half-listening, it is clear Thor is fully convinced of his own identity. He turns then to tilts his head at Sif. "Verily? Like us? Most assuredly not the Warriors Three, for they remain within Asgard," he begins only to frown darkly, a storm cloud drifting through an otherwise bright summer day. "I have sensed Midgard in need of protection, Beloved... it is from these Others that the danger thusly summons me?" Sif continues to simply smile as she watches the two men. It warms her to see Thor so jovial. It always has. And yet, when he asks his question, she gives a shake of her head. "I do not know with an certainty, my love. I believe he simply meant 'not mortal'.." Her eyes go to John. "Yes?" This is asked just to make sure she has it right. And then she looks back at Thor and frowns a little. "Danger? I have not heard of anything but... my resourances and reach are not as extended here as they were on Asgard..." John Jones staggers a little bit as Thor claps him, but he's laughing slightly. And trying not to listen, but he can't help but catch a few things. "I think there are always dangers...but dangers that need people like you to deal with? Not so sure there." After all, he can't afford to risk blowing his cover by talking to them openly in this form. It might be time to slip away. It's hard to slip away when the Thunder God has yet to release his hold. Thor turns his face to Sif, eyes troubled and stormy, the irises growing darker as John adds that there are dangers. A scowl pulls the jovial warmth from his face. "I felt the ripples within Asgard, even within the halls of Valhalla," he murmurs to himself, seeming to be thinking aloud. This before he turns the weight of his gaze to John. "You, Mortal John Jones. Tell me what you know of these dangers, that I, the Protector of Midgard, Champion of Earth, may be best prepared to vanquish them." Sif watches John stagger a little and murmurs softly to Thor, "Your strength, My love..." A simple reminder and then she meets Thor's eyes and all amusement fades. "Then they must exist and I simply have yet to become aware of them." And that troubles her more than she'll let on. At least in public. When Thor addresses John, Sif's own eyes sweep to the man and her head tilts off to one side curiously, waiting for his answer. "It seems that people are cropping up all over the place with superpowers. Unfortunately, some of them...well. Some of them want to cause trouble. Many are decent, but the cops just can't handle them." And Superman can't do it on his own. Which, of course, leads to some of J'onn's recent thoughts and feelings. Sif's gentle reminder earns an obidient nod from the Thunder God, and he releases his hold upon John. The word 'superpowers' seems to give the Storm Lord a long pause and a confused sort of frown. "I know not of what thou speaks," he states as simply as he can, stormy eyes regarding John even as his right hand extends to his side, fingers open, waiting for something to fall into his palm. "But if there is trouble they wish to cause, they shall find its end with me, for the Odinson shall brooke no illwill to the precious realm of Misgard." Thor summons his hammer, and it sails to his hand as if thrown to him. "I thank thee mortal, John Jones. Pray that when next we meet, all foes of Midgard lay defeated and broken at my feet." Superpowers is a word that even Sif isn't familiar with really and it causes her to tilt her head before recognition lights in her eyes! "Oh! You mean like those that I saw working to rescue the families from that burning building!" Her attention turns to Thor. "There are those here now that can fly, walk through flames, abilities such as that, my Lord and Love." She watches Mjolnir sail through the air to him and smiles. And the rhyme but she won't point that out. "Sadly, I have no idea how to contact such people or even who they were." That's the point at which John's cell phone rings. Or at least that's what anyone within earshot thinks happens. Ahem. He tugs it out of a pocket. "Excuse me." And then he's walking away. "No, I wanted you to stay put. If you want to learn this business..." His voice fades off into the distance as he vanishes around a corner. Apparently, that was urgent. Letting John go, for the mortal has served his purpose, Thor turns to Sif, grip tightening upon the haft of his weapon. "Are they God of the Other Realms, then? Or demigods, gifted power by their god-parent," Thor asks stormily before shaking his head. "The matter is unimportant. Prepare yourself, Warrior Goddess, and clothe yourself once more in your armor - silk fits you naught outside the bed chamber - so that when I have located one of these 'superpowers' we may face them together as we faced the descendents of Ymir in Jotunheim," he commands, as he moves to step toward the edge of the deck. Sif watches John disappear with a curious tilt of her head before she turns her attention back to Thor. His comment on her dress causes her cheeks to take on a pink shade and her head to dip, likely in embarassment. "Of course, my Lord." Okay. Last time for civilian wear then! What? Even a Goddess can be self-conscious sometimes! Ahem. "My Lord... Not all those with such abilities are opponents. Some are allies." As if Sif's words were a summons (not impossible), a figure can be seen descending from the sky. One humanoid in form, but bright green in color, wearing little in the way of garb (most of it in the form of a cloak), and clearly capable, as Sif mentioned, of flight. (Just don't ask him to walk through flames). One green hand is lifted as he descends towards the deck, in what is clearly meant to be a gesture of peace. The sound of embarrassment that drifts from Sif's frame, makes Thor smirk gently, turning his gaze to her briefly. "Such a sight should be for mine eyes alone, doth thou agree," he murmurs faintly before turning his gaze back out to the glittering city beyond. He takes a breath, a very human action, and begins to close his eyes, begins to drift back into the God Sense, the way midgard feels, her pulse her sway, to find that which troubles Her. It is through lidded eyes that Thor spies the green man, and all at once the God of Thunder is at the ready, hammer coming up. "Pray! Who are thee, Green One? Friend? Or foe," he demands with narrowed eyes, almost daring J'onn to answer 'foe'. Cue more blood rushing to her cheeks! What once was a light rose now becomes a dark pink and she's immensely glad her hair can hide her face at the moment. However, Sif's words to her compel her to look up and she can't help but smile at that damn smirk of his and before she can stop herself, she grins mischiviously and nods. "Aye, my Lord and Love." She watches as Thor essentially merges with Midgard but J'onn's appearance causes her body to stiffen slightly. And here she is without her sword. Damn! Her eyes snap to Thor and then back up, the Goddess stepping up beside The Thunderer despite her lack of weapon. A voice that is rich and deep, yet with a slight echo from it, comes from the green-skinned alien. "I hope that we can be friends." Certainly, he makes no hostile move. Nor, yet, does he touch down, remaining in the air, as if it is solid to him. Relaxed, the wind catching his cape and blowing it around his legs. He has no hair and his face is...subtly not human. His eyes might be the most disconcerting. Solid red orbs, that do not well reveal where his gaze might be resting. Red eyes, like the gaze of the Frost Giants. Thor frowns slightly, though the deep voice does give him a moment to consider. With an ease and grace of a feather, Thor seems to lift from the deck, gliding up slowly, regally, to hover eye to eye with the Martian. Above them, the sky begins to darken once more. "Aye. Hope. We all have hope until we find foes of what we once believed friends. Make introductions for thineself, Green One, for thou stands before Donar the Mighty, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard," booms the Lightning Caller as the first thick rain drop dares to fall and splatter on the ground below, giving the most important of his names. At this rate, Sif's going to get a crick in her neck from looking up at them. Her arms cross over her chest and she leans back against the castle wall. At this point, as the rains starts to fall and the two hover in the air, she's not much more than a pretty decoration. "I am called the Martian Manhunter," the green one introduces. Sky darkening? This is not a good moment for J'onn...to be assumed to be a villain is almost painful for the alien, and he had hoped that this form would be better accepted than his true one, whilst less dishonest than pretending to be human. Finally, he lands, delberately placing himself below the Odinson. That would be a major tactical error did he plan an attack. The name is met with a tilt of blond head. Stormy eyes follow the Manhunter as he lands down, placing him quite the vulnerable position. A brow quirks, and Thor lowers himself to the deck at Sif's side, eyeing the non-human. "Well met," Thor says simply, sky slow to clear. "I have heard it upon the word of a mortal of Midgard that Danger abounds in the form of superpowers. Tell me all that you know, Martian Manhunter, of these threats that I and Sif may put an end to them." At this rate, Sif's going to get a crick in her neck from looking up at them. Her arms cross over her chest and she leans back against the castle wall. At this point, as the rains starts to fall and the two hover in the air, she's not much more than a pretty decoration. Sif watches, listening silently as the two men hover and talk. When J'onn lowers herself, the Goddess pushes off the wall and when Thor lands at her side, she draws herself up to her full height, back straight, chin up and shoulders square. Her icy-blue eyes watch the newcomer intently though she has yet to interject anything. "Putting an end to the threat might be hard. The truth is that those with powers are no different from other men...some good, some bad, most indifferent. It is my intend to place myself between them and those they would harm...and that way I will find which ones they are." Using himself as bait, in a sense, or merely aware that protectors are always targets. His landing on the deck is light and silent, clearly showing skill in the art of flight. Thor's landing holds no such grace, for he merely thumps to the deck as if hopping down from a slight height. "Aye, but you are not the Earth's chosen protector. It is I whom must stand between Midgard and those that would seek Her ruin. Thus I implore you, Green Man, to stand aside from this task, allowing me to take its burden from you, for as I find them, those that seek Earth's downfall shall taste only the bitterness of defeat beneath the might of mine arm and mine hammer, Mjolnir!" Okay... doth someone have dellusions of grandeur or something? Sif blinks at Thor, rolls eyes and the barely whisered 'oh please' that is echoed loud and clear in her mind may not even be audible. Instead, she simply smiles sweetly and looks up at the blonde God at her side. "My Lord... Midgard has many warriors now that defend her. Just as Asgard has it's elite as well." She reaches out to lay a hand on his arm. "Surely, my Lord and Love, you would not deny those who call this realm home the right to defend it. Would you?" "And perhaps you would manage alone for a time..." J'onn glances at Sif...HE heard that 'oh please' that clearly reveals that Thor is...always like this. "But I will not stand aside...I have lost one world, I will *not* risk another." There's a hint of darkness to his tone, a hint of a pain deeper than most could ever understand. Imagine, perhaps, understand? Unlikely. Not hearing the whisper, Thor turns at Sif's touch, storm meeting ice. His brow knits, lips pursing in a bit of a thought-filled frown. The lady doth have a point... That slightly troubled gaze turns to J'onn, Thor regarding the other as a warrior now, rather than a mere herald of troubled days. He seems almost to search J'onn, without the aid of any mystical abilities, then steps forward and offers his hand much in the same fashion he had offered it to John not but ten minutes ago. "It would be an honor, then, to call you an ally, Martian Manhunter," declare the Prince of Asgard. J'onn J'onzz reaches his own hand out. (And unlike poor Detective Jones, HE can take Asgardian handshakes without flinching. Ahem.) "Good. From what little I have seen of your power, I would not want to oppose you." He offers a slight smile, then glances past him at the woman. Clearly, the two are together in all kinds of ways...and yes, he is a little jealous. Not of either of them, but of their relationship and closeness. Thor had dropped Mjolnir to offer his hand. When clasped, the Thunder God brings his left up to clasp over the other side of J'onn's arm, neared the elbow. "Nor would you ever need to," states the Odinson in his rumbling baritone. Noting the glance, Thor too turns his head to look at Sif. He smirks, withdraws his hands only to shift his left up to J'onn's shoulder and draw the martian with him. "You have not been properly introduced; my apologies. This is Sif, Goddess of War, Mistress of the Sword, Lady of Blades, the Raven Haired, and... my betrothed." The last he says with a grinning smirk, more proud of that than of much else. How long has this betrothal been, and how long will it remain until the day they wed, is a mystery only the Stars may know. A smile goes to J'onn when Sif notices his glance. When the two come closer, she once more steps up to Thor's side as she's introduced. The titles being thrown in there causes the Goddess to blush just the softest of blushes. Despite that, her hand is held out. "A pleasure and an honor to make your accquaintance." Out of all those titles, it's being introduced as his betrothed that caused the most reaction in the warrior, the joy and pride practically radiating from her. J'onn J'onzz steps over to shake hands with the goddess of war. Mental note. Don't make her angry either. Both of them will find his grip firm, but very controlled. He's used to shaking hands with normal people, after all, and *very* used to having to hide his considerable strength. As Sif and J'onn shake hands, Thor turns his gaze THATAWAY at the sound of a car engine. Head tilting quizzically, the god moves to step away, summoning Mjolnir with a casual thought. "Pray tell..." he murmurs, "...that sound...." Sif's own handshake is firm, almost as much so as Thor's. When her hand is withdrawn and Thor speaks, her head turns to him and she tilts her head. "What is it, my Lord?" There are plenty of sounds in the city that could have caused such a reaction. Or he could be hearing or sensing something else entirely. "It's a..." The Manhunter frowns. There should not be a car here. He extends his own senses outwards, both mundane and telepathic, trying to read what it might be. It MIGHT just be a park worker driving his tools along the road next to the castle, but he's got a hunch that he's not that lucky. "I know not," replies the Storm Bringer, his hand tightening upon his hammer. He leaps lightly upon the railing of the balcony, blue-gray eyes peering about for the source of the sound. "It is a rumble unlike anything I have heard," he adds, mystified. J'onn's half started sentence makes Thor's adrenaline prickle his skin. "...foe," he asks, completely the martian's phrase for him just before he leaps from the building and toward the sound. Sif's gaze shifts to J'onn and she blinks. "A what?" And then Thor's on the banister and finishing the sentence. "What?" And she left without her sword! Damn street clothes! A light growl comes from the Goddess as Thor leaps. Next time, she'll forgo blending in. Not that she does anyhow. "Let us see what can be done about this problem then..." And with that, she's vaulting over the railing to land, in a crouch, on the groudn below. Someone should tell her not to jump in a skirt... A large vehicle, something akin to a humvee, is driving right across the lawn towards them, causing people to scatter (those that did not duck inside when Thor hurricaned the area earlier and have yet to feel it safe to reemerge). J'onn lifts off the deck. "Be cautious. It does not appear to have anyone *driving* it." Oh dear. That's not a good sign, given how its behaving. "It is a chariot of some kind," asks the Lightning Summoner, landing down directly in the vehicle's path. Nope, not afraid of anything, is he? Straightening, Thor glares at the humvee, stormy eyes glaring at the car. He holds a hand out before him and commands in his booming voice, "Halt!" Straightening from her crouch, Sif once more curses not having her weapon on her. Brutee strength isn't normally her way of doing things. Not nearly enough finess to it. Gah! "Understood." Slowly, she makes her way around so she's standing to the side of the vehicles path. If brute strength is how it has to be then... So be it. If Thor can't stop it (yeah right) then she'll throw her weight into it. It doesn't stop. In fact, it drives right into Thor. Which might not be a problem, if it was alone. There are two more, and they are even larger than the first. J'onn does not hesitate any further, but fires a beam of force from his eyes towards the tires of the one on the left, apparently trying to blow them out and/or flip the thing. No drivers, so he sees no reason, right now, to hold back at all. Not knowing what to expect from this metal creature, Thor takes the vehicle's charge, straight to the chest. His hands reach forward to grip the hood, mind at once thinking the beast will open its maw and rend him, to prevent it from opening. Of course, this keeps him from actually STOPPING the vehicle. He merely ends up carried along by it. Mjolnir is dropped and lands off to the side in the grass near where Thor had been standing. Sif's eyes widen and then harden as Thor is sent backwards with the first vehicle. Now that irritates her. The third car gets her attention and with a growl, she charges it and when she's close enough, leaps. Either one of three things will happen. One - All four hundred and some odd pounds of her will be enough to slow it down, Two - She'll end up through a window and inside the vehicle or Three - The attack will fail completely. Unfortunately, that's when the three humvees, quite rapidly, turn into killer robots. The one J'onn just shot turns and shoots back at the poor Martian. Fortunately, it's not fire. The one Sif tackled starts to change right as she hits it. This is actually good for the goddess...it's off balance and ends up on the ground. The one that sent Thor flying is going to tackle him in an attempt to finish the job. AHA! See? Thor grins as the monster takes shape, letting it drop him to his back so he can plant his feet in its raditor cover and kick it and off him. "And the first of Midgard's foes show themselves! me thinks this shall indeed warm my arm for the battles ahead. Come, Goddess-Mine, Green Martian! Let us whet ourselves upon these constructs," Thor says aloud, voice eager for battle and valorious deeds. The construct shifting causes Sif to smirk. She may, in general, be more poised and controlled than her betrothed but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy a good workout. She's just... quieter about it. Most of the time. The robot doesn't get more than a few seconds as the Goddess recovers before she's pouncing on it again, intending drive her fist down through the center of it. Even as she does this, blue eyes slip to J'onn to see how he's doing and then over to Thor who she sends a wink to before turning her attention back on her enemy. J'onn...is busy dodging, and then retaliating. His own blasts are doing damage to the robot, but not enough to stop it just yet. Thor's robot goes flying, and lands on its robotic butt at the base of a tree. Poor tree. Sif will find that while she can indeed drive her fist through the robot, if it has vitals, she misses all of them. It attempts to punch the goddess in the jaw, not even slowed down. Yet. It is clear, though, that they can be damaged, stopped and, ultimately, destroyed. Free of the wrasslin' robot, Thor flips to his feet and turns to face his opponent, a giant killer robot resting on its rump in the grass near a tree. Hand out, he summons the hammer to him, body poised and waiting. The moment Mjolnir touches his flesh, he's off. A leap attack toward the robot is soundtracked by a mighty bellow that vibrates with thunder as Mjolnir crackles with lightning in his hand. He seeks to bring the head of his weapon crashing down against the creature's midsection, driving the full force of his jump and his body and all of his Asgardian strength into the creature, even as arcs of blue-white lightning radiate away from the point of impact. Not far from him, Sif is fighting her own killer death robot. Unlike Thor, i nhis full battle armor (sans scaled sleeves), she is wearing normal street clothes and is missing her sword. J'onn flies above the scene, blasting at a third robot while doding its return attacks. Her hand goes through the robot and she's in the process of retracting it when her jaw is connected with and she goes flying, crashing into a nearby tree. When she makes her way down from the branches, the long white skirt is dirtied and now slit up one side, she has leaves in her hair and there's a gash in the midsection of her red blouse. There's a glint in the ice blue eyes of the War Goddess that looks like it belongs on Thor's features more than hers and yet, as she leaps at the robot again, there's a vicious smile on her features. She intends, not just to stop this thing, but to destroy it. J'onn gets hit *hard* by a concussive blast from the robot. Given he is airborne and not able to really brace himself, he goes flying upwards. Fortunately, the robots have yet to demonstrate the ability to fly. Sif's stalks towards her, bent on finishing her off. It thinks she's more hurt than she is, fortunately. As for Thor? Well. One has to feel sorry for the one against him. If it's not dead, it's at least been knocked for six...dented, broken and crackling with extra lightning. Let's hope it stays down. A flying car, bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on its side, descends from the air above Belvedere Castle. It lands with a quiet hum of repulsors before a singular figure disembarks. It is a woman, clad all in black, with red hair. She presses a fingertip to her ear. "Widow is on site to investigate the disturbance," she alerts the Argus above. Natasha fires off a Widow's Line and swings up onto the roof of the covered pavilion area, where she can observe the ruckus. "We have three mechanical constructs fighting three non-mechanicals. There is an armored blond man with a hammer that is either mystical in nature, or able to generate electricity, an unarmed woman capable of punching through a robot, and a flying bald green guy." She points a handheld scanner at the fight and lets it record details back up to the bridge as she gets chatter back over her comm. "No, Agent Coulson, I am not joking." Pulling his hammer from the center of the golem's chest, Thor straightens, standing atop his victim. Stormy eyes scan the battle field quickly, assessing the situation: Sif punched, but getting up - Good; J'onn knocked further airborne - Bad. Thus, it is J'onn's robot he targets next. With a grunt, Thor flings the hammer with an overhand throw at the creature that just knocked J'onn to the side. The robot beneath him he ignores. Either he's that cocky, or he really did kill it in one shot. Sif watches as the flying martian goes flying. Not good! And then there's a flying car. Interesting. The occupant doesn't attack though so Sif's attention turns to Thor just in time to watch him hurl Mjolnir at the machine which attacked J'onn. And this is all done in the span of seconds before she takes a running leap at her own robot in hopes of being able to grab onto the hole she created earlier and pull, putting her full strength behind the move. The hammer hits J'onn's opponent...and knocks it flying. The Martian descends towards it. This time, he's making a physical attack, trying to kick it in the chest with both boots before it can get up. Fighting robots means he *has* to resort to the purely physical, but he does take a moment to check who's in the car. Hrm. Feels like a friendly. Carry on. The Black Widow sighs into her comm, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Really Phil? There's a half dozen unidentified entities duking it out in Central Park, making it look like something out of that Michael Ba movie with the giant robots, and you want to know if I can get Cap to autograph your trading cards? Can we focus on the situation at hand, please?" Tash watches as another robot makes its way onto the scene, stomping past her position. With a graceful leap, she dives off the roof, flips once, and lands on the things back, clinging there as the wall-climbing properties of her costume activate. *Eeeerrrrrr* There's a skidding sound, then a blur, and then Kid Flash has arrived. He wastes no time before beginning to talk, "Oh mom. I'm so sorry. Did I leave my toys out again? You know how I always say, 'I'll pick em up, I promise' but then I get a little side tracked and ...oh...incoming." He does a matrix style back bend and then goes upright again before releasing a candy bar from his wrist pouch. "Never right on an empty stomach folks. Or wait. Are you supposed to wait two hours after eating but before swimming? You know what I really like?" He dodges a vicious metallic swipe from a bot in a nonchalant manner. "I like doritos. I like doritos on summer days at the pool. Back in the day we used to have them in those sandwich baggies and you'd get one baggie for the doritos and one baggie for the sandwich and my mom would always give us Soda, but it was always those half sodas, you know what I mean? I was like, hey man! I want the BIG SODA!" Pause. "Uhm. What do I punch?" With a satisfied smirk, Thor watches J'onn's robot stagger. The child-like chatter of Kid Flash draws the Thunder God's attention, and his stormy eyes darken. "Goddess, get the child out of here," he orders, moving to leap off his robot, left hand pointing to Kid Flash before it opens to summon the hammer back to him. Mjolnir lifts from J'onn's bot and sails a good two feet before it drops to the ground, for Thor's summons have suddenly ceased - the robot beneath Thor was not dead, and with a solid punch, sends the Asgardian sailing off of it and into the castle near by. The sound of metal ripping apart fills the park as Sif little pulls the robot under her half, going down with it as it falls. It takes a few seconds but she's on her feet again, catching part of Thor's instructions and looking to where he pointed. A sharp nod of her head is given and she starts running for the 'child' only to see Mjolnir drop before it reaches Thor's hand. "Thor!" Her eyes immediately dart he was and then where he lands. For a plit second, she's torn before with a growl, turns her attention back to the order her Prince gave her and heads for Kid Flash once again, running at full speed. When she's within ear shot of him, her eyes narrow. "You should not be here!" Hey... Where'd the red head woman go anyhow? The kid...there is a mind J'onn is staying well and truly out of. He slams into his robot, which goes down, but manages to avoid actually ending up under the Martian. Barely. Whoever the redhead is...he is aware of her location, aware of the location and status of everyone else in the group, using that awareness to keep an eye on things. So far, he senses nobody in immediate need of extra assistance. So far. No Doubt that will change soon enough. "There are five mechanicals now, Agent Coulson," Natasha barks into her comm. "The Widow is engaging." She swings her body to the right as a massive metal hand reaches back for her, the robot trying to dislodge her. Flipping up to land on top of its head, she drapes backwards and presses her wrist against the joint where the construct's head meets neck and shoulders. She triggers her Widow's Bite, sending thirty-thousand volts into the tiny gap there. "We have Kid Flash on the scene," Widow reports to the Argus. "ROBOTS ARE THE BAD GUYS!" she hollers to the speedy sidekick. Sparks fly out of her opponent's mouth and it begins to stomp around drunkenly, making strange whirring and clicking noises. Kid Flash stands with his hands on his hips, looking annoyed. "Listen, He-Man and She-Ra, I might be young now...but I'm drinking Milk. And when I grow up I'm going to be real strong, have excellen bone structure and a killer sm...Wait? What? Oh yeah, that's right, dorkus maximuses...I'm /19/!" As Black Widow leaps over and does general heroing stuff, he nods to her. "Thanks for the heads up. Ginger Power Unite!" He winks at Thor and Sif, "Tally Isham in five, yo!" With a boom of energy he accelerates and drives a hand into a bot with the aid of the speed force and rips out some innards. "Bwahahhaahah!" his laugh is mockingly maniacal. From the rubble that was the castle wall, Thor hauls himself. Other than his hair being slightly mused, there seems not to be much of a scratch on him. He eyes the machine that back handed him as it gets to its feet. Once more does Thor summon his hammer to him. This time, the creature is too far away to stop it. "Doth thou need more, metal golem," he asks it. A peel of thunder rings out as Mjolnir settles into his grasp. The robot squares off against Thor, and a shoulder rifle slides free. Clearly, its learned enough to NOT want the hammer to hit it again. J'onn is tired of this. The robot is tough, but he's hoping not that tough. As it gets up, he hits it again, with all of his strength...and this time something vital breaks. The machine collapses to the ground and its eyes stop glowing. A quick mental scan is initiated, checking the status of everyone else in the fight, checking to see what they are doing, what they are up to. Whether, once more, they need help. The Widow scrambles down the robot's back and rolls away from it as it staggers around, its optic sensors overloaded by her electrical discharge. She fires her line around a nearby pavilion support and then dashes around the robots legs, tangling them in the extremely tough wire. "The bigger they are," she murmurs. CRUNCH! The bot blindly trips and lands on its face. "etcetera, etcetera," she finishes. Romanoff runs up the back of the prone creature, pulling two explosive discs off her belt, and slaps the magnetically adhering mini-bombs to the back of the robot's head. She fires off the line from her other wrist bracer and swings up onto the castle rooftop, ducking down behind the merlons. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" she hollers before the "BOOOOOOM!" blows the robot's head off. There's another red and yellow blur, and by the time Kid Flash is finished, he's playing bongos on some re-wired wreckage of machinery. "Come mistah tally-man, tally me-banana!" He bangs away at a rhthym only he could love. "Daylight come and me want to go home!" "Six foot seven foot eight foo..." He looks around. "What?" Above, the brilliant blue sky darkens suddenly. What were once white puffy clouds of a summer day, turn dark and stormy, heavily ladden with rain and crackling with lightning. Thor bunches his legs up under him and leaps at the robot as it fires what might be laser blasts at the Norse God. Mjolnir crackles as the thunderclouds gather overhead. Hurricane winds seem to propel the Viking, but this time, instead of merely charging Mjolnir and hitting the robot, Thor summons a single, hair singeing bolt from the sky to it. Planting the hammer into the robot's body once more, there is a flash of lightning, a crack of thunder, the smell of ozone and burnt metal, and then silence. The sun returns to the sky as Thor straightens from his foe and says simply, "Stay down." Sif spends only a moment watch Kid Flash before growling again. She doesn't like the fact that she was unable to catch the child. And to someone who is thousands of years old, a child he is. However, it appears that each robot has been dispatched. Her clothes cover less now than they did before, skirt ripped from thigh at an angle to the opposite knee and the shirt is now a half-shirt but she, herself, in unharmed. She''s still picking leaves out of her hair as she calmly makes her way over to Thor. "That was invigorating..." And then a glance is given around to the others who helped out to make sure they're all well.'' More flying cars descend from the Helicarrier with teams of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents inside. In a few minutes they'll be swarming over the castle like ants, collecting robot bits and questioning heroes unless they skeedadle. The Black Widow watches the other heroes from her perch high above, studying them in silence. "Is anyone hurt?" J'onn asks, standing back from the wreckage of the robot. At least the civiians all cleared the area. For that matter, Thor's instant rainstorm might be very useful for emptying a location quickly. The Manhunter does not appear to have broken a sweat or to be out of breath. Nor does he, as yet, skedaddle. He has no reason to be afraid of SHIELD. Kid Flash looks around, eventually stopping his bongo playing. "I'm not." He pops up and walks over to the other heroes. "I'm Kid Flash. You know, the sidekick of the guy in red." He tilts his head at the others. "Who are you?" Thor steps from his wrecked robot, hands clipping his hammer to his belt with unconscious grace and ease. "Nay, Martian. I am whole," declares the Storm Lord, red cape fluttering behind him. His eyes trail to Sif and a smirk flickers across his lips at her state of undress, before Kid Flash speaks and Thor directs his gaze to the boy. Here we go. Brace yourselves, for no one thought to tell Flash Jr NOT to ask Thor to introduce himself. "I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, Lord of Storms, Son of the Earth - Jord and of the All Father - Odin, Raised by Frigga, Slayer of Giants, Bringer of Lightning, God of Thunder, and Protector of Midgard. Who are you, child, that you are so fleet of foot?" Sif's head is given a shake. "I am well." And then she catches the smirk from Thor. "Enjoying the view?" She rolls her eyes as Wally asks for introductions and Thor begins listing off a /few/ of his titles. When he's finally done, the Goddess turns a warm smile on the boy in red. "I am Sif of Asgard." So much simpler! And then she glances at Thor. J'onn J'onzz is, notably, NOT admiring the goddess. That might be prudence or it might be that Martians have quite different standards of beauty. He does turn towards Wally himself, and nod to the boy. "I am the Martian Manhunter." Which sounds distinctly ominous and nothing about his demeanor or dress softens it in any particular. "K....Thor Prince of Persia and a whole lot of other things. Sif. Martian...Manhunter?" KF tilts his head, "Perhaps RobotHunter might be more apt today, huh? Right?" The name makes him sort of nervous but he gets over it. Well! You'd rush titles too if you were trying to figure out how the yellow and red child can move faster than a warrior can think! Thor replies to Sif's question with a snort of a chuckle. It is when Sif gives so little by way of her name that Thor frowns and his eyes darken stormily again. "Beloved! You do yourself no justice in so simple a name. Your litany is far long than-" and J'onn saves them all by introducing himself. Thor seems polite enough not to interrupt the martian. The young Flash's flippant - by Asgardian tradition - reply earn a scowl from Thor. "Asgard, child. Not Persia," he all but growls. Sif's eyes go to J'onn and then to Kid and her head tilts. "How _are_ you able to obtain such speeds, young one?" Her eyes go up to Thor. "No one's is longer than your, my beloved." And then her attention is turned back to everyone else. She's completely innocent. Not unaware of Kid Flash's nervousness at his chosen moniker, yet J'onn does not speak of it just yet. "For now, I am afraid I must depart. I have business elsewhere." Still not looking at Sif, he lifts off into the air...ignoring the by-play that he suspects to be at least somewhat sexual in nature. Not surprising, given what he senses from those two. "Asgard...right. Sorry. A lot to take in with the hammer and the cape, and the smashy-smashy." Kid Flash smiles as if that'll all make everything better. "As far as runnin' fast, I dunno. My legs just kind of go go go" As the Martian Manhunter begins to depart, the young man gives a wave, "See ya dude! Nice meetin' ya." He sighs and looks around, "They're playing my song too. I'd better hit that." Whatever innuendo Sif may have offered is lost as Thor looks at Kid Flash as if the boy were a typewriter, and he says, "Hit what?" Sif gives a wave to J'onn before Kid's announcement makes her blink at him. "I hear no music..." Another blink and her head tilts to listen a little closer. Just in case. "I...I just mean, like...I gotta go." Kid Flash jabs a thumb off to the left. "Like...gotta hit the road. You know? Tally Ish..." He sighs. "I'll see you cats later." BOOOOM! A moment later, he's gone. Thor blinks at the sonic boon, a tiny little thunder clap, before turning to Sif. "Cats?" Sif mimics Thor's blinking as she watch Kid Flash take off. Her eyes slide up to him and she shrugs slightly. "I... Am uncertain, my Lord." And then she glances down at her clothes and growls. "I am also in need of my armor and sword." "Come then, beloved. Let us be off. Many mortals come, and I've no wish to make introductions all night," says Thor, voice booming as always. He sets a hand against Sif's back and moves to walk away with her, more than willing to follow her where ever. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs